


Best of Three

by yasang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasang/pseuds/yasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你想要跟我發生性關係。」在John與Mary離婚後的某個夜晚，Sherlock如是說。鑒於John激烈的否認，Sherlock堅持做三天的實驗去證明他的觀點，而John則可證明他是完全的異性戀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229038) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



「你想跟我發生關係。」在約莫一個小時的沉寂後，Sherlock突然爆出這句話。

 

傻眼遠不足以描述John的反應，他不但被喝到一半的茶嗆到，還不斷劇烈的咳嗽。當他終於能夠正常呼吸，他看到Sherlock雙手一如往常地貼於唇上、直勾勾的盯著他、靜靜地等待John的回答。「 ** _啥？_** 」John假裝他通紅的雙頰是因為咳嗽而導致，用手背將嘴唇殘留的水珠擦乾。

 

Sherlock對於他的反應不為所動。維持著指尖貼唇的姿勢冷靜的說：「這很明顯，我只是想跟你分享我的觀察。」

 

John不可置信地看著他，即使思考了一段時間，他仍無法從所有閃過他腦海中的回答挑一個較為適當的。最後，他決定壓下怒火，直接給予否定答案。「不，我沒有。」

 

「你有，」Sherlock反駁。「你或許從不表現出來，但你確實想要，淺顯易懂。雖然你偶爾會發現你對這方面很開放，但你總自以為你很成功地將它藏起來。你很善於否認，事實上，這或許是你唯一的強項。」

 

Sherlock說的好像他才剛讚美過John一樣。有那麼一秒，John甚至思考要不要離開椅子一拳打在Sherlock臉上，但現下任何肢體上的反應肯定只會幫Sherlock的論點火上加油。因此，John清了清喉嚨，將專注力放回方才他正在閱讀的書上，並平穩說：「這不是否認，我只是不想跟你發生性關係。而正好我也不是同性戀，你知道的。」

 

「你很常這麼說，」彷佛這跟他所說完全無關，Sherlock順從的同意他。「我說了，你很善於否認。」

 

John開始覺得有點不悅，他再度將他的書放下。「我沒有否認！」他大聲地說。「這是自我認知的問題，我當然知道我喜歡什麼。」

 

「截至目前為止你知道你喜歡什麼，」Sherlock糾正。「但我敢保證你從沒想過、幻想過這個狀況。不，你一定有想過。」

 

John看著Sherlock並噘嘴。「你其實是想透過影射我來瞭解你的性向吧？」在這個時間點提起Sherlock曾在某個他們微醺的夜晚提過他並沒有過性經驗實在是有點不公平、直接把問題丟回給Sherlock也不是適當的做法，但眼看John的憤怒指數已經快要爆表，而Sherlock竟然還想繼續爭論、挑戰他的底線，於是John接著說：「由於我才是那個 ** _真正有過性經驗_** ──很多的性經驗的人，所以我當然知道我喜歡什麼。」

 

Sherlock顯然沒被John反諷他性經驗的事影響，他沉思了一段時間後接著說：「無論如何，你想跟我發生性關係。你對我著迷。事實上，John，你可以否認，並且我也認為你會這麼做，但長時間下來我就不敢保證了。」

 

直到現在，John依然對於他們可笑的對話感到難以置信。「但你現在很確定？」

 

「沒錯，」Sherlock平靜的說。「相當確定。我只是認為我應該跟你分享以你為主題的發現。」

 

John試著不皺眉頭。即使他不開心，但他越是表現，Sherlock越是認為他的假設成立。「噢，好吧，謝謝你跟我說，」他簡單的回答並繼續看書。「我不是同性戀。」

 

「我從來沒說你是，」Sherlock仍然筆直地看著他，這讓John更加憤怒。Sherlock有時候就是 ** _很討人厭_** ，尤其是當他很明顯的只是想要用一些新發現去惹怒他的時候，而John越是理會他情況就越糟。在約莫十分鐘的對視後，John在Sherlock再次開口時直接忽視他。「不然我們來玩個遊戲，就當作實驗。」Sherlock提出，就好像他做了什麼天大的讓步。

 

John翻了一頁。Sherlock正在唆使他，Excellent。「不，非常的感謝你，」John乾巴巴的說著。「你人真好，不過事實上我沒關係。」

 

「反正你正在想。」Sherlock說，並持續近距離的看著他。

 

「好，真是夠了，」John拒絕看著他說話，事實上他也沒有在閱讀書籍。

 

「儘管說吧。」

 

「你可以閉嘴了。沒有冒犯的意思，但我不是同性戀、也沒有被你吸引。」John將他完全沒在看的書翻頁。

 

「你根本沒在看書，」Sherlock輕鬆地說。「你現在一直在想我們的對話，你 ** _被_** 我吸引，你現在的所作所為都在證實這些。」

 

John超想大叫。他將書闔起並放於他身旁的桌上，再次盯著Sherlock。「你現在是打算曲解所有我做的事情嗎？如果我現在喝一口茶，你就會假設我的嘴需要被填滿；如果我現在繼續試著看書，你就會認為我是在逃避；如果我起身離開，你就會說這是因為我無法自在地談論這個話題且一定是因為要避開你。」

 

「不，」Sherlock明顯不被John剛剛所說的干擾。「我大概會懷疑你是要去手淫。」

 

John大力的呼氣。「我有說過你多討人厭嗎？」

 

「有，」Sherlock相當平淡。「禮拜四，茶杯上有蛆。」

 

「那我現在在對你說一次。」John超想知道他他媽的有沒有辦法逃離著個對話。

 

Sherlock將頭側向一邊。「是嗎？」

 

John揚起眉毛並堅定地說：「非常。」

 

「難道沒有一絲猶豫嗎？」Sherlock看起來很好奇，但卻沒有感到失望。

 

「完全沒有。」John翹腳，並將雙手交迭於腿上。Sherlock大概會解釋為他試圖隱藏某些喚起他欲望的事實，而當然沒有這回事。他可以將這視為他拒絕繼續話題，而這正是他想表達的。

 

Sherlock眼神閃爍。「那我假設你不會介意打賭。」

 

John的眉毛再次抬起。「我不賭博。」他只提到了其中一個賭法，或許他會藉此學到教訓。

 

「不是賭錢，」Sherlock對他保證。「賭你所說的話，及你的名譽。」

 

「我的名譽？」John重複。「誰會知道？還有你要怎麼量化他？」

 

「沒有人會知道，」Sherlock匆忙地說。「只有你跟我。關於量化，如果你同意讓我試著證明你是錯的，那就表示你甘願參與這個實驗，而關於你是否被我吸引的話則作為衡量標準，就這樣。」

 

John思考了一下。「那如果我不呢？」

 

「那我就假設你不願意是因為你知道我是對的並且你不想要瞭解。」Sherlock的眼神更加閃爍了。

 

John想要大聲歎息並抱怨他是如何幸運地給自己找到這世界上最糟的好朋友，但這當然不是事實。自從上次那個糟糕的耶誕節以及不到三個月後的離婚，即使偶爾還是會發生比如茶杯上有蛆或一些極度惹火他的事情，但Sherlock仍在他心中有著不可動搖的地位。除此之外，他並不打算輸。他不是同性戀，並且這也完全不是他會煩惱的事情。事實上，現在想想，或許他一直期待能夠至少一次證明Sherlock是錯的。「好，」他終於回答。「來吧。」

 

Sherlock眼底的光芒擴散到他咧開的笑容。「Excellent.」他說。他將一隻手伸出。「握手同意。」

 

John看著那只手。「我到底同意了什麼？」

 

「很抱歉我不能透露，」Sherlock說。「你同意作為我證實演繹法的對象。」

 

「那我們會有肢體接觸嗎？」John充滿好奇的問。

 

「當然，」Sherlock立刻說，「不是一開始，但後來肯定會有。如果你可以透過三天的實驗證明你確實對於跟我做愛沒興趣，那我就承認你是對的。」

 

「並且再也不會提出這個想法。」John說，但Sherlock只是搖搖手。「Sherlock！」這是個命令。

 

Sherlock同意。「沒問題。」他們握手。

 

John突然感到沉重。「今天晚上……開始？」

 

「不，」Sherlock再次合掌。「我必須先思考。」正當John如釋重負，Sherlock又說：「明天晚上，我們晚餐後開始。」

 

「Wonderful.」John暗自思考著他怎麼該死的讓自己掉進陷阱，但事實上他什麼都不用煩惱，這一切將會很有趣：證實Sherlock的錯誤，特別是對於性。John相當自在，或許長期下來這會成為Sherlock的某種治療方法。他對於自己的性傾向很有把握，他不怕Sherlock對他的招惹會顛覆任何他39年來認為自己知道的事情。

 

沒什麼好擔心的。John喝完他的茶並拿起書。「我要睡了。」

 

Sherlock彷佛忘記John在他旁邊般的瞟了一眼。「喔，晚安。」

 

「晚安。」John將茶杯放到廚房並上樓。雖然他對自己很放心，但還是有種異樣的感覺油然而生。只有Sherlock會這樣做，也只有他自己會答應。John突然感到沮喪地走上樓回房。

 

***

 

John思考是否該問Sherlock賭注還有沒有效，一整天都在屋內瞎忙，但Sherlock直到約晚上九點才跟John碰面，緩緩的走到他跟前，表示他要回房了，請John隔15分後再過去。

 

John只是吞了吞口水看著Sherlock離開，沒有答應Sherlock的要求。臥室的門開著小縫，John不斷思考著在他進入臥室的瞬間會看到怎樣衝擊的畫面。他已經為此準備一整天，他相信他絕不會沒來由的對Sherlock產生性衝動，但是身體是誠實的，如果Sherlock用特別的方法刺激他，不論他是否對Sherlock有興趣，他都必然會有生理反應。

 

John在晚飯前就先行沐浴，因為他假設Sherlock會要求他脫下所有衣服以便觀察。如果可以的話，John希望他能在過程中完全放鬆，為此他必須在實驗開始前先提出並禁止那些可能會直接刺激生理反應的條件。他實在太想證明Sherlock對他的觀察是錯的！他花了半小時鼓勵自己面對接下來要發生的事、兩分鐘漱口，不是因為他覺得會用到，只是保險起見。接著他挺起胸膛，輕輕地敲了Sherlock的房門。

 

「請進。」Sherlock說。John推開了門。

 

John本來以為Sherlock會操控一些從屋頂上垂掛下來的器材、或至少會在床上銬上手銬，但驚訝的是目前為止他什麼都沒看到，Sherlock甚至沒有裸體，唯一解開的只有他深藍色襯衫最頂端的鈕扣、還有他一如往常的赤腳。Sherlock除了將他的床推到牆角，在房門跟床鋪之間騰出偌大的空間外，其餘一如往常。

 

John進門後的反應相當平淡，他透過看Sherlock的房間使自己不要感到尷尬。Sherlock沒有用一些很蠢的音樂或燈光來製造氣氛使他松了一口氣，就算這個房間從來沒這麼明亮過：桌燈及床頭燈都亮著。夜已深，因此開燈純粹是是為了感到舒適而非故作玄虛。Sherlock坐在床尾看著John、John將雙手交迭在背後等待Sherlock行動。「所以…」

 

Sherlock安靜了一段時間後才起身走向他，一如往常地過於靠近，不過John早就放棄跟Sherlock保持私人空間了，他突然發現他並不在意Sherlock靠他很近。無論如何，這只是遊戲的一部分。「所以，」Serlock回答。「我們必須先設立參數。」

 

「當然。」John同意。

 

「我覺得有時間限制很公平，」Sherlock說。「今、明、後三天都一小時。如果到了第三天你依然明確的對我沒興趣，那就是你贏。」

 

「這很公平，」他對於這個時間限制松了一口氣。不管Sherlock打算對他做什麼，他一定可以在這三小時內控制好自己。「我也有條件。」

 

「喔？」Sherlock抬起眉毛。「說來聽聽。」

 

「你可以觸碰我身體的任何地方，除了我的老二，」John堅定地說。「隨便你愛怎麼做，但是如果你摸了他那就不算數，不管任何人觸摸，只要用對方法，他都一定會有生理反應，所以這不能成為對你有性欲的表現。」

 

「除非你要求。」Sherlock思考了一下後答應。

 

John皺了眉頭。「你說什麼？」

 

「除非你要求，否則我不會摸你的陰莖，」Sherlock說。「不過不排除你會這麼做。」

 

「Sherlock，我不可能會要求你去摸它，」John有點生氣。「在開始之前我先說清楚，我要用你愚蠢的實驗來證明我的觀點，那就是我不是同性戀，即便物件是你，我也不可能會做這種要求。」

 

「這也是我答應你要求的條件，」Sherlock完全忽視John的抗議。「不碰你的陰莖，除非你要求。」

 

John逼近大吼地說：「隨便你！反正我不可能要求！」

 

Sherlock持續忽略John的反駁。「還有什麼條件或限制嗎？」

 

John早就想過所有可能性，不過除了Sherlock直接刺激他外，他對於自我控制相當有自信。「沒有，我想我必須要留一點空間讓你嘗試。」

 

Sherlock跟John握手。「達成協議。」

 

即使覺得事情沒這麼簡單，John依然回握Sherlock並答應。「把你那些爛技巧拿出來吧。（Do your worst.）」

 

保持著握手的姿勢，Sherlock一把將John拉到自己身邊，以低沉而火熱的聲音在John耳邊呢喃：「我打算做到 ** _最好_** 。（Do my BEST）」

 

Sherlock的嗓音對John造成衝擊，但他仍試著保持專注並提醒自己這只是 ** _Sherlock_** 在說話，「那麼，你打算怎麼做實驗？」

 

Sherlock向後退了五步並觀察他。「脫掉你的襯衫，還有你的襪子。」

 

John對於Sherlock溫和的請求感到驚訝，他還在期待Sherlock會在一開始就叫他脫個精光並摸遍他的全身，相較之下現在的要求實在簡單。John脫去襯衫及襪子，試著不在解開鈕扣時感到愚蠢，因為他真的有種自己是脫衣舞娘的錯覺。他環顧四周，決定將脫下的衣物放在Sherlock衣櫃旁的椅子上，最後John回到他原本站的地方：房間的正中央，並挺起胸膛。

 

Sherlock沒有動，依然站在五步之外，一隻手放在胸前、另一隻托腮。雖然沒有說話也沒有任何舉動，但Sherlock的眼睛不斷在John寬闊的胸膛緩慢的遊移。過了一會兒Sherlock保持著五步之距，開始繞著John踱步、觀察著他，彷佛比John還瞭解其可看之處。

 

John試著不在Sherlock站在他背後時過於戒備、不去感覺那些如鷹般銳利的眼神。Sherlock這樣的舉動確實讓他感到有點不自在，他甚至希望Sherlock能說些話、告訴他他在觀察什麼，但Sherlock保持沉默。最後，他終於再次繞回John的視線範圍之內，看著John左肩上的疤痕。

 

Sherlock彷佛要將臉貼上去似的全神貫注看著他的疤，John將視線往Sherlock的方向移去，但Sherlock的臉被他的一頭卷髮遮住，正當他想開口問Sherlock，某個溫暖而濕滑的東西突然碰到他身上，害他差點叫出聲來。他試著不讓呼吸變急促，但徒勞無功。Sherlock正在舔他的疤。或許說 ** _舔_** 有點太過了，Sherlock正在用舌尖碰觸他。他將舌頭縮回，旋即再次觸碰、縮回、觸碰，不斷的重複，就好像他每次碰到時都會有不一樣的味道。

 

這真是太怪了，還好Sherlock總算停止這個舉動。

 

現在，Sherlock的眼睛盯著John的胸口，並露出淺淺的微笑。John好想問Sherlock到底看到了什麼，不過他覺得他最好別問，他唯一需要做的事情就是在這剩下來的一小時不要有任何反應，他知道做得到。這就像是站哨，有時必須保持同一個姿勢好幾小時，而John在這方面一向非常的好。

 

Sherlock毫無預警地伸出食指觸碰John左胸的突起，即便John試著不做反應，但這確實 ** _有_** 一點點的驚奇。接著Sherlock的拇指也跟著加入，溫柔到甚至不能稱之為揉捏。「嗯…」Sherlock停了一秒，再次挑撥John。

 

Sherlock站到John的身後，這次他站的相當靠近，他頭髮掃過John的背部，接著John發現Sherlock正在舔他右肩的凹縫。真是有趣的選擇，雖然不如他預期，不過這就是Sherlock，John再次提醒自己。

 

雖然所有的舉動都讓他感到可笑，但不可否認的Sherlock正試著激發他身體的異樣情愫。Sherlock的舌尖離開John的背部並往後退一步。「脫下你的褲子，還有內褲。」

 

好吧，事情越來越往詭異的方向發展了。

 

John褪去他的褲子，Sherlock搶先一步在John移動前將它拿走，並將它折好放在襯衫的旁邊。接著，Sherlock再次到他身後。被Sherlock盯著的地方彷佛在冒火，John可以感覺到Sherlock的視線沿著他的背部、大腿、小腿、最後停留在臀部。John先是聽到翻找物品的聲音，接著透過膝蓋後方的氣息知道Sherlock在他的背後屈膝跪下。

 

Sherlock的手指些微使力的沿著John的小腿上滑，輕壓他的肌肉、感受他的形狀、以及他稀疏的腿毛，可笑的是John小時候曾對他稀疏的腿毛感到丟臉，雖然他現在並不介意。

 

Sherlock的手停在John的膝蓋附近，緩緩地滑到前方，手指詭異的觸摸著John的膝蓋。John咬著下唇忍住不笑，他從來沒看過一個成年人像是第一次看到（活著的）裸體一樣的探索他的身體，雖然事實上就是這樣。

 

在Irene Adler出現前，他一直懷疑Sherlock是同性戀，還有Sherlock之前對他表示他沒有過性經驗，因此推論Sherlock只可能是性冷感或是同性戀。雖然懷疑Sherlock性冷感很長一段時間，但John確定他偶爾會看到Sherlock眼中迸出興致的火花，即使出現的時間極為短暫。他默默覺得Sherlock突然說 ** _自己_** 對他有興趣完全是超明顯的暗示，反過來說還比較像是真的。

 

沒錯，就是這樣。

 

現在John全裸站在Sherlock房間內，而Sherlock正專注地研究他腳背上的每一個毛孔。這場賭注或許只是一個藉口來讓Sherlock用安全的方法做實驗，因為他相信John。

 

Sherlock正對著John的小腿肚呼氣，在John看起來這相當有趣…詭異。他當然願意為了Sherlock這麼做：讓他用安全的方式瞭解自己。John不會有任何損失，而Sherlock則可從這個實驗厘清他是否願意去追求另一個男人，當然對另一個男人來說也會是非常特別的經驗：與Sherlock Holmes做愛。

 

現在，John對於證明Sherlock的錯誤躊躇滿志，但同時做著全世界沒有人會為了另一個男人做的事情。這顯然遠遠超過了友誼的界線，但這當然是個挑戰且John勝券在握。

Sherlock終於離開John的雙腿…背面，雖然他仍在John背後，但Sherlock幾乎是緊貼著他。Sherlock的鼻子碰到John的後頸並深深的吸氣，接著上移到髮際，他是那麼的溫柔，John甚至不清楚這是否能稱之為吸氣，Sherlock不斷重複這個動作，用力汲取所有John的味道。

 

突如其來的舔舐差點讓John笑出來，而後Sherlock將雙手放在他肩膀上，並用拇指按壓中間的肌肉。「John，」Sherlock不悅的語氣打破沉靜，「希望你不介意，但你也太僵硬了。」

 

「我沒差，」John如實回答，「它一直都很硬。」

 

「你不應該背那愚蠢的背包去上班，」Sherlock責駡，但手卻開始按摩，「並且你需要做一些按摩之類的。」

 

「你想按就按吧。」John彷佛這一點也不必要的說。Sherlock的技巧很好，John覺得 ** _相當_** 舒服，他的肩膀跟頸部一向相當緊繃。雖然從來沒想過，但或許Sherlock是對的，他 ** _必須_** 要偶爾去按摩。John閉上雙眼，任由Sherlock幫他放鬆肌肉。

 

Sherlock仍持續貼著John的身體吸氣，現在他邊幫John按摩邊聞他的發香。他的鼻子沿著John的頭髮移至左耳，接著伸出舌頭輕觸耳背。John忍不住顫抖，卻被Sherlock發現，「怎麼了？」

 

「沒什麼，」John戒備的說。「只是有點癢。」

 

「噢，我還以為你覺得冷。」Sherlock的聲音聽起來有點開心，可惡。

 

John皺了皺眉頭，但什麼都沒說。按摩非常的舒服，讓他非常的放鬆並且稍微忘記這個狀況其實很奇怪：他就像初生兒一樣一絲不掛，而他像瘋子一樣的室友卻穿著完整地在幫他按摩肩膀及背部。無論如何，這很舒服。Sherlock有解剖學的知識，這其實可以稱為臨床治療。

 

肩膀放鬆後，Sherlock偎的更近並將手指滑進John的頭髮按摩頭皮。喔天啊！John一向對於頭皮按摩很敏感。這當然很舒服，近乎危險，但他仍不斷對自己說這是Sherlock，如果是美女，那麼他接下來的行動便簡單明瞭，但這是Sherlock：奇怪、沒經驗的可憐男人Sherlock。

 

John在Sherlock神乎其技的指下快融化了，但他無法思考這些。「把你的頭像後靠到我左肩上。」Sherlock指引John。當John向後躺，Sherlock彎下身體並輕舔John的喉結。這真是相當的……有趣，John強迫自己專注並深深吸氣，Sherlock又舔了一次，並將雙手穿過John的手臂下方，輕壓他胸前的突起。

 

這感覺太過強烈，John該死的發現有股甜美的電流從他的脊髓竄起。 ** _專注_** 。John告訴他自己，並稍微期待Sherlock在他將快被喚起的欲望壓下前一直待在他身後不往下看。John反復提醒自己這只是在觸碰後單純的生理反應，跟Sherlock完全無關。

 

Sherlock的雙手開始在John的胸前遊移，時輕時重的讓John顫抖，但它們總會回到乳稍並玩弄。該死，難道Sherlock光用看的就能知道它們相當敏感？難道他只是盯著他就能推斷出John其實很喜歡這樣？

 

Sherlock正在親遍他除了喉嚨外的每吋肌膚，他的雙唇靠近John的脈搏並用力的吸吮。他筆直地站在John的身後，那些昂貴的布料時不時擦過John的背後及臀部。雖然親吻著John的喉嚨、雙手恣意地在他身上遊移，但Sherlock沒有抱他。

 

如果這是女人，他一定會馬上轉頭並來個深吻，但沒有女人讓他有過這種感覺，淩駕於他且巧妙的將他圈於名為Sherlock的框，但那雙巨大但柔嫩的手肯定屬於男人。John設法讓Sherlock充滿男人味，不讓自己去假設如果是女人這麼做他會有什麼反應，因為這必然會喚起他的欲望，而他不能讓自己被喚起。（雖然確實有一點，但他無法控制，那是生理反應）

 

Sherlock突然離開John，John則對於自己莫名的失落感到驚訝。不，這不是失望，是驚訝，他只是好奇Sherlock接下來會怎麼做，「你接下來要幹嘛？」John問得彷佛Sherlock還待在他背後一樣。

 

「等一下，」Sherlock沒有回答John的問題。John聽到衣服摩擦的聲音，接著是拉鍊的聲音（John如預料般的顫抖，有種不悅感），Sherlock再次回到方才站的地方。

 

Sherlock現在近乎全裸，只穿著底褲。

 

好硬。

 

隨著Sherlock的沉默，John的腦中不斷尖叫。這確實是他從來沒經歷過的事情：一個充滿肌肉、男子氣概的雙手圈著他的胸膛，大而一樣富有男人味的雙唇再次舔舐他的喉嚨，還有過於男性化且突出的下體正輕戳著他的背。Sherlock快成功了，John對於自己接下來的反應感到難以置信。他無法控制，這就像是一種同情，同情你的朋友竟然被喚起欲望。他無法控制，因為他自己也…勃起了。沒錯，勃起。不是為了Sherlock，而是跟Sherlock ** _一起_** 。

 

不再留任何空間，Sherlock這次將鼻子移到John的右耳並盡情地舔舐著那裡的肌膚，隨著嘴唇移到耳垂，Sherlock的手無預警的滑到John的背後並輕捏臀部，僅僅是這樣的小動作，就讓John毫無反應的下體變得跟石頭依樣堅硬。他的柱身筆直的翹起，通紅而腫脹，並且有點濕潤。他快丟臉死了。他深呼吸，並試著不讓臀部的肌肉隨著Sherlock的揉捏縮緊，而Sherlock仍在吸吮他的耳垂。John發現他其實在顫抖，而這當然不會逃過Sherlock的眼睛。「現、現在多久了？」John突然爆出這句話，他恨透了他的結巴。

 

Sherlock暫停並說：「過了32分。」

 

他竟然真的該死的說了時間、回答John的問題。John有點想放棄了，不過他還是要聲明：這不是因為Sherlock。這只是因為有人在觸碰他的身體，不管那個人是誰，這無論如何都會舒服。Sherlock壓得更近了，他開始用仍懾服在褲內的硬挺摩擦John的上半臀及背後的凹槽，而John竟然為此顫抖。 ** _這_** 該死的代表什麼？只是同情的反應，當然，但在這個時間點上他的移情作用也表現得太……明顯。

 

Sherlock將雙手移到John的屁股，手指越來越危險的下滑，他沿著John的身體曲線漸漸逼近John尷尬的勃起，但Sherlock沒有違反規定，還沒有，雖然他的舉動就像是在提醒John一般。他的指間縮緊，將John的臀部推向自己且頭向後仰。Sherlock的牙齒在自己的脖子跟肩膀接合處輕咬的感覺很奇妙，不過當下是不討喜的那種。（如果他喜歡，他的老二會幫他說）但是誰知道呢，很明顯的他並不介意情況起伏不定，這在未來會是很有用的資訊。John皺了皺閉起的眼睛，試法忘記現在發生什麼事情。

 

Sherlock再次咬了John的脖子，這讓John不顧一切地在心底大聲咒駡。他腫脹的下體正在瘋狂叫囂，根本是個羞辱。他將頭移開Sherlock的肩膀，他現在需要離開Sherlock的審視，然而，Sherlock非但沒有抗議，還輕輕移到左邊、將左手放在John的胸膛，彷佛要將他吸回自己身邊。

 

他的右手探到John的右臀並繞著中心旋轉，Sherlock的口氣突然有些緊張：「John，」Sherlock在他耳邊吐氣，John又再次全身顫抖並咒駡自己。「你有沒有……」

 

「有沒有什麼？」John逃離Sherlock的雙手，試著不劇烈喘息。

 

「你有沒有摸過自己這裡？」Sherlock的聲音低沉而滑順，且聽起來該死的不像是疑問句。他的手像絲一般的滑進John的臀縫，「當你自慰時……你是否曾經……」

 

（這到底要怎麼回答？）或許誠實為上。「我有試過，」John不情願地承認。「過去跟現在都有。」

 

「我不驚訝，」Sherlock的聲音低沉而輕柔的像是融化的奶油。「聽說刺激前列腺……超、舒、服。」

 

John用力地吞口水，「Sherlock……你該不會……你該不會打算……」他無法問完整個問句，他沒有說禁止這麼做。

 

但Sherlock輕描淡寫地對他保證，「不，我不會將手指放進去。」

 

John放心了，但他仍好奇Sherlock在剩下的20分鐘多還打算怎麼做，並且還有多久他才能安全的逃離這個房間，用正常的妄想解決他這輩子最久、最硬的手淫。

 

這真的太 ** _蠢_** 了。但這肯定只是因為被詭異的觸碰而緊張、伴隨著心理上對Sherlock的生理狀態……或一些其他狀況而表現的反應。

 

John試著在Sherlock揉捏著他胸前的粉嫩以及那溫熱而修長的身體在John背後擠壓時專注在這些想法，但似乎不怎麼有效，John實在是太興奮了，彷佛是有某種又熱又厚的東西纏繞在他胸口，使他難以呼吸，他甚至害怕下一秒就會窒息。他可以感覺他的體液滲出，很快就會滴到Sherlock的實木地板上，而Sherlock肯定會發現，他或許還會用顯微鏡來分析，甚至嘗看看。（喔天啊！別想了！）John更用力的緊閉眼睛並且發誓不再想這些，根本沒有什麼安全的想法，現在他腦中的所有思緒都會變成刺激，而他無法承受這些。

 

他突然發現Sherlock正在移動他、將他推到牆邊面對著門。「趴著，」Sherlock說。John將他的小手臂貼在門上並轉頭瞪著他。接著Sherlock用赤腳調整John的小腿。「打開。」

 

（噢天啊！）「Sherlock!」John聽到警報聲了，他的聲音聽起來相當恐慌。「你到底打算……」

 

「放輕鬆，」Sherlock身體前傾，以便於嘴唇在說話時觸碰John的耳朵。「接下來，」他的手沿著John的腰側滑下，再次按摩他的雙臀、手指探向深處，而以John現在的狀態，他只能努力咽下呼之欲出的呻吟，接著他的腰感覺到一陣熱風。Sherlock似乎跪著，他將John的臀瓣分開，John差點就要昏倒了，因為Sherlock的臉 ** _正他媽的正對著_** 那裡並且舌尖直接地穿刺著他的後穴。

 

呻吟不小心伴隨著低吼泄出，那是一個完全詭異而不得體的聲音，但John完完全全無法避免。他想要叫Sherlock的名字，想說一些像是「 ** _你到底天殺的在做什麼_** 」之類的，而不是像現在這樣病態的害怕著會說出「天啊在做一次」這種臺詞，所以他只好緊閉嘴巴，即使Sherlock又再次進攻。這種感覺肯定是 ** _錯_** 的，因為這實在太棒了，他該死的身體跟該死的Sherlock真該下十八層地獄。他一定會殺了Sherlock……或者只要他不要在這麼做就好了。

 

Sherlock不斷舔拭John的秘穴，這次John成功的抑止住呻吟，他破碎的喘氣，只求不要低吟。這真是太下流了，Sherlock的舌頭穿刺他、深入他，唇瓣毫不保留地吸吮著他的臀穴，如果他能不對Sherlock這樣徹底的服務產生反應那就太好了，但這他媽的超舒服。完全的不公平，比Sherlock直接跪下幫他吹還要糟糕，但他 ** _已經_** 禁止Sherlock這麼做，因此John開始幻想如果Sherlock能摸他的下體會是什麼感覺，他無法否認Sherlock用嘴幫他後面服務的感覺真的很棒，如果現在那個氣息的主人能空出一隻手──任何一隻手來幫他擼一管，那他的幻想就成真了。

 

John開始害怕或許他連這些都不需要，他的下身早就壯觀的讓他想馬上找地洞鑽下去，因為即使完全沒被觸碰到，他也覺得快射了。Sherlock的穿刺時而猛烈、時而輕柔的讓人饑渴（他當然會把 ** _這部分_** 放在心裡的底層當一輩子的秘密），John無法控制的覺得在他答應這一切前他竟然從來沒發現Sherlock關於性方面的任何事真的對他很不公平。

 

John雙腿顫抖，Sherlock反復由下而上、由上而下的舔過John的股間，並在用舌尖輕觸他的雙珠後再次穿刺著John。John安靜而持續的發誓，並用每一分意志力克制自己不要射精，但他的身體卻背道而馳。他現在逼近絕望的想要自己伸手去觸碰那話兒，但他不能這麼做，如果他規定Sherlock不能碰他的老二，那他自己也不能碰，只要他一這麼做就輸了。

 

Sherlock的雙手不斷碰觸除了John禁止區域外的每一吋肌膚，這讓John感到更煎熬，他絕望的眼淚濡濕他的前臂，他已經快咬破手臂的皮膚，再這樣繼續下去他可能會不小心把手咬斷。Sherlock猛烈的攻勢讓他因極致的興奮而全身顫抖，但他不想停止，層層堆疊的愉悅如浪般襲來，讓他幾近爆發。

 

Sherlock的舌尖不斷深入任何能夠到達的地方，John輸了，精液噴發在Sherlock的牆上，雖然很髒但Sherlock持續的挑逗讓John停不下來。這已經不是羞辱了，John將頭轉向側邊裝作沒看到，但高潮仍持續著，直到射精終於結束，Sherlock才放開John並將臉移開。然而，Sherlock說話的呼吸聽起來也不平順，伴隨著沉重的喘氣，他說：「53分鐘，呃，我想我們應該可以直接算一小時，差不多了。」

 

John不敢看他，他明天早上一定要否認發生的一切。然而當下，他必須馬上離開這個房間並上樓跟自己還有他淫亂的身體嚴厲的對話。「好。」John討厭他自己竟然還氣喘吁吁，他的身體差點因為高潮的快感而癱軟。

 

「別擔心，」Sherlock咯咯的笑著。「Best of three（三戰兩勝）。」

 

「當然。」John羞愧地回答。他為了用最快的速度離開索性將衣服丟在Sherlock房間，並且完全不回頭看Sherlock。

 

直到後來他才發現，Sherlock根本沒有正面面對他，沒有正眼看過他、甚至是他的下體。

 

***

 

John前一晚幾乎沒睡。他先是花了一小時讓自己停止回想方才發生的事情後才慢慢睡去，但不到幾個小時又醒來。他想不起他夢到什麼，但有鑒於他的陰莖跟球棒一樣硬，他大概猜的到。John深深呼吸並試著忽略它，但它早就已經太硬了。直接處理它反而比較簡單，但他現在對於自己會想到什麼有點害怕。

 

他伸手握住腫脹的下身，並試著專注于他上周從A片上看到的那對美麗的胸部。他喜歡女性的胸部，因此他總是以此在心裡築一道他不可能在性向上有任何曖昧的牆，他該死的知道他自己喜歡什麼。正當他摩擦著下體，他不自覺的將想法傳換到昨天在Sherlock房內發生的種種。該死的跟Sherlock無關，在這世界上的任何人，男性或女性，只要對他這麼做他的身體就會有反應，這麼想讓他較為釋懷。他不是同性戀，他在Sherlock面前從沒試著壓抑情感或隱藏自己，他愛Sherlock，他們是好朋友，他不需要隱藏這個。Sherlock著實的改變他兩次，這也是John喜歡他的原因，但不是像那樣、不是像這個，他不斷想著這些，手卻越動越快。

 

那些胸部都跑哪去了？繼續想著他們，很好。John好奇在Sherlock自慰時會不會想到這些，不，他或許只會想到男人的屁股，想像著觸摸及按壓它們，就像他前一天對自己做的那樣，將臉深埋在夾緊的臀瓣中間並將舌頭伸入那緊致的……

 

John突然劇烈的喘息並射的滿手都是，該死！該死 ** _該死_** ！！他重重的呼氣直到高潮的感覺退去。他竟然不小心這樣做了：在想著Sherlock先前對他做的種種時射精。他甚至不知道該怎麼解釋這一切，他不覺得這是一般人會發生的事。（那他怎麼會？他是 _異性戀_ ！該死！）John闔起眼睛且可恥的在某個瞬間承認不論他是異性戀還是什麼，那是其中一個他這輩子裡最棒的感覺。

 

或許任何人這麼做他都會感到舒服，這就是他想要描述的點。他必須要跟Sherlock解釋關於 ** _那個_** ……管它到底叫什麼（舔屁股？但是“舔＂根本不足以描述，這感覺應該要更強烈：被某人的舌頭操弄？喔天啊！），他堅持這絕對跟被男性或者Sherlock吸引是完全無關的。他現在只要在明天傍晚前設法讓Sherlock坐下來並解釋這些，解釋為什麼這不公平、不是個準確的測試。沒錯，這正是他要做的。

 

John翻個身，雙手仍深埋在大腿中間，繼續進入夢鄉。

***

今天是週六，因此John多賴床了一會兒後才下樓並期待Sherlock已經外出，但他沒那麼好運，Sherlock正坐在廚房餐桌椅上，用顯微鏡在做觀察。John決定假裝一切都很正常並在去淋浴前先燒水。他對於洗戰鬥澡很熟練，如果熱水器內的水是滿的，那麼他能精准地知道在水滾之前他有多久的時間可以沐浴。

 

他通常在週末時會慢慢洗，但他不想要讓Sherlock產生自己很介意比賽的錯覺，因此他緩慢的洗澡、擦乾身體，並在再次進入廚房前將他的浴袍穿好。Sherlock之前早就看過他只穿著浴袍的樣子幾百萬次，只是因為Sherlock用舌頭幫他後面服務（停在這裡就好，天啊！）而穿著拘謹實在毫無意義。廚房裡的水正好煮開，John快步地走上前關掉電源並煮茶，他先拿一個杯子，而後停了幾秒才問Sherlock：「Tea?」

 

「好。」Sherlock漫不經心地說，通常Sherlock這個聲音表示他正在專注，但不知為何John今天卻覺得他在假裝，他偷偷從肩膀的縫隙向後看Sherlock， Sherlock理所當然的是真的在看顯微鏡。恩……或許Sherlock真的沒在假裝。John做了愛爾蘭式早餐並將茶壺及兩個杯子放到桌上，茶泡好後他倒在Sherlock的杯中再倒自己的。「Sherlock.」

 

「嗯？」仍舊是那恍惚、不專注的聲音。

 

「昨天晚上，」John大聲地說，設法得到所有的注意。

 

這個方法有效，Sherlock往上看並抬起眉毛。她的臉看起來好像是要裝無辜但John不吃他這一套。「什麼？」

 

「那有點不公平，」雖然現在討論這個有點早，但或許也可以同時幫他消除緊張。

 

Sherlock眨眨眼。「我沒有違背你的條件。」

 

「不，」John試著在說話時不要生氣。「這方面當然沒問題，但我是說你不能以這個做為我對男性或對你有興趣的指標，任何人對我這麼做都會讓我的身體起反應，這不是因為對象是你。」

 

Sherlock噘嘴了一會兒，看起來就像是小朋友在鬧脾氣一樣，但他旋即僵硬的點頭並低頭看著他的茶。他將茶杯拉到身邊，但沒有舉杯。「好吧，」他生硬的回答，「我會將這個狀況納入今晚的參考。」

 

所以他不覺得John真的輸了這場賭注（太好了！）。John將茶杯拿起輕啜一口，他不想要Sherlock感到受傷，但一想到Sherlock對於這個假設那麼堅持，他別無選擇，只能強硬地保持自己的立場。「你吃了嗎？」John轉移話題。

 

「還沒。」

 

「你在觀察什麼？」即使Sherlock試著逃避跟John對話，John卻一直問。

 

Sherlock聳聳肩。「一個實驗。」

 

「我也知道，」John幹幹的說，「我還以為你會解釋一下。」

 

Sherlock不做回應，只是繼續盯著顯微鏡，明亮的燈光將他的眼珠映成天藍色。

 

「想要出去吃早餐嗎？」John不斷追問。

 

再次聳肩。「我沒很餓。」

 

「喔，」John的心理不應該地揚起小雀躍，「不太餓通常代表有一點餓，快點，我們去Marylebone High Street吃那個有好吃班尼克蛋的餐廳，我上去換個衣服就出門。」

 

John知道早餐對Sherlock來說沒什麼吸引力，但Sherlock卻是發現那間好餐廳的人，並且他發現Sherlock其實是喜歡在外面吃早餐的人。Sherlock看起來越來越虛弱，除了昨天晚上那個突如其來的事情，他強烈的感到被Sherlock吸引。John轉身穿衣，並暗自的在用餘光瞥到Sherlock離開椅子並默默地穿上大衣時竊喜，他覺得這一切都回讓事情回到正軌：完美的週六早午餐。完全不需要去想昨晚……或今晚的事情。

 

***

 

那晚，John已經完美的想過多種方法來保持他的自製力，當他在做心理準備時，他已經把舌頭可能會碰到他的臀瓣這個可能性深植在腦中，如果可以他打算再也不要想到這件事情。8:55分，Sherlock離開沙發（John清楚地感覺到其實Sherlock完全沒有在看新聞）並說：「五分鐘後，我的房間。」

 

他直到John勉為其難的跟他對到眼並點頭後才消失在長廊。John進入他的心裡準備清單做好萬全準備、深呼吸以保持平靜。做瑜珈或太極太慢了，他只需要再次保持軍旅生活的紀律。John關掉電視，毫不猶豫地走到Sherlock房間。

 

他反手關上門並再次站到昨晚站的地方：房間正中央，克制自己不去看先前被他射得亂七八糟的牆。

 

Sherlock翹腳坐在床沿，冷冷地看著John。他拿起手機按了幾個鍵，接著安靜地看著John，秀給他看停止轉動的手錶。確定John看到後，Sherlock起身將表放在櫃子上。「我一直在想，」Sherlock轉頭看John，眉毛彷佛在觀察般地揚起。「你今天早上提到一個點，所以今晚我們會確定你只會將焦點放在我身上，而非你的敏感點。一樣的條件：我不會碰你的陰莖除非你要求。」他等John點頭接受後才接著說：「脫掉你的衣服，全部。」

 

John吞了吞口水，速戰速決，沒問題。John好奇Sherlock方才的話代表什麼，他們會將焦點放在Sherlock身上而不是他。（他是打算叫自己去摸 ** _他_** 嗎？）John突然不安地發現他並沒有提到任何關於他拒絕摸Sherlock的下體的事，現在加這個條件似乎太晚了，又或者Sherlock會跟他說他們早在先前就設好參數了，畢竟Sherlock是科學家。

 

John褪去所有的衣服並對於自己乾淨的身體充滿自信，昨晚過後，他想要做好萬全的準備，因此他在Sherlock出去拿轉角那間中華料理時又再洗了一次澡（極致徹底）。他的身體就長這樣，他早就習以為常。如果說John有那麼點防備心的話，那一定是因為他發現Sherlock正在專注地觀察他（他突然好奇Sherlock會不會覺得自己很有吸引力，並發現他現在不太確定自己是否想要Sherlock）。腦中盤旋著這些問題，John將他的底褲放在襯衫及牛仔褲上並挺起胸膛，面對那個視線從來沒有移動甚至離開自己的Sherlock。

 

Sherlock的眼睛從John的臉、胸口、腹部，最後落在他的下體，John不舒服的想到昨晚Sherlock甚至沒有看著它。他在想什麼？他喜歡這個嗎？像他這樣的男人會在看到陰莖時就自動地想要去舔弄嗎？（不，這想法太糟了，立刻停止。）John發現他有點喘不過氣（他的胃在收縮嗎？為什麼？難道他真的試著吸引Sherlock？），他將手握拳強迫自己放鬆。

 

Sherlock清了清喉嚨，John發現Sherlock的雙頰略為泛紅，也有可能只是檯燈的光影，他不確定。Sherlock的視線終於回到John的臉，「我想要你看我，」他的聲音陰柔而低沉，甚至有點迷人。「從現在開始，你只要看我就好。」

 

「好。」John有點不確定的回答。

 

「你的視線絕對不能離開我。」Sherlock說。John直到一小時後才想到上次Sherlock這麼說時他差點因為奇怪的比較情景而放聲大笑，但他現在只是點頭並專注地看著Sherlock。長指解開襯衫的第一顆扣子，鈕扣輕鬆地滑開洞口，Sherlock漫不在乎的看著John的眼睛，接著是第二顆扣子、第三顆。解扣的速度緩慢而優雅，Sherlock現在如鷹般地看著John，舌尖滑過下唇，John不知道Sherlock是不是故意做這個動作。

 

第四顆鈕扣被解開，現在Sherlock距離John約有四步之遠，正好讓John可以完整地看到他的全身。如果Sherlock試著表演脫衣秀，或許還滿有趣的，但他現在的動作既不誇張也不詭異，他只是一顆一顆地解開鈕扣，不疾不徐，並直勾勾的盯著John的雙眼。這一點也不有趣。John對於漫長的寂靜感到有點煩躁，最後一顆鈕扣被解開，Sherlock仍看著John並將袖扣一顆顆解開。當他終於解開所有扣子，他沒有將襯衫脫下，而是將右手滑到襯衫底下並揉捏自己的左乳，喘息聲輕到只有在這麼安靜的房間才能聽到。

 

John發現自己又再次摒住呼吸，這好怪，看著Sherlock自摸，而且對方還眨也不眨地凝視著自己。那只是個乳頭，沒什麼好介意的，John比較驚訝於Sherlock前幾個月那晚告訴他在他人生中自己從來沒對任何人以性暗示的方式觸摸自己，這才是值得注意的部分。Sherlock正在John的觀賞下撫摸自己，John再次咽了口水，Sherlock的眉頭突然輕皺，喉結隨著吞咽的動作而移動，彷佛有意無意的在模仿John。

 

現在Sherlock的另一隻手也加入揉捏著另一邊的乳頭、雙手交叉於胸口，動作與他昨晚對John做的如出一轍。John知道Sherlock仍看著他，但他忍不住盯著Sherlock的雙手在胸前舞動。過了一會兒，Sherlock將襯衫脫下，熟練的以完美的拋物線丟出、穿過John停在椅子上，Sherlock的赤裸使更加展現其優美的一舉一動、勻稱的肌肉分佈、以及不該被大眾知道的美麗。

 

不只是John，大家都知道他 ** _是_** 個美麗的男人。John夠成熟，因此他可以自然的欣賞任何事物或生物不帶性欲的、曼妙的體態。英雄是美麗的、建築是美麗的、夕陽是美麗的、Sherlock是美麗的，而他不想要操弄任何一項，就是這樣。

 

Sherlock向他靠進一步，「脫掉我的皮帶，」他的聲音繚繞在空氣中。好，一條皮帶，這沒問題。John將視線移到皮帶，但Sherlock溫柔地提醒他：「看著我的臉，除非你看到下面有某個你喜歡的東西。」

 

John抬頭瞪著Sherlock，強迫自己在不看皮帶的狀態下將其解開。這太糟了，John發現解開Sherlock的皮帶時看著他充滿挑戰，並且像極了性誘惑。他的手指摸索了一會兒才終於找到扣環跟皮帶眼並解開，在John將皮帶抽出Sherlock的褲頭時他沒有移動半步，但John覺得自己這麼做時他們距離……好近，雖然沒有電流通過，但卻被吸引。John將皮帶丟往椅子的方向，緊緊看著Sherlock。

 

「很好，」Sherlock輕聲地說。他再次站回原本的位置，迅速的脫去長褲。很明顯地這就是Sherlock身上穿的所有東西。當John看到Sherlock長褲下身無寸縷，他忍不住又咽了一次口水，因為他直接看到了Sherlock的裸體。裸體而且微硬（喔天啊），John想要閉上眼睛，但他知道Sherlock不會准許他這麼做，他會（馬上）說這是逃避戰術。「看著我。」Sherlock命令，並開始撫摸他的下體。

 

如果玩弄乳首能稱之為有趣，Sherlock現在的行為肯定火上加油。他從容的撫摸自己，左手在他逐漸蘇醒的硬挺上下滑動擠壓，右手則恣意的愛撫胸前、腹肌、喉嚨、臉頰、臀部、大腿內側，接著雙手都回到跨部，一手繼續摩擦柱身、一手則下移揉捏雙珠。這就像在看色情片，雖然是男人但John並非 ** _完全_** 沒反應，這很正常，John心想，人通常在看A片時將自己影射某一位演員，他只是將Sherlock當成自己，移情作用。

 

看著Sherlock為他做的小表演，John漸硬的欲望無處可藏，使他感到有點無所適從，他想要開口說點什麼來打破沉靜的緊張感，John清清他的喉嚨使聲音聽起來健談：「我不知道你會這麼做。」清喉嚨很有效，他的音調聽起來還算正常。

 

Sherlock睜開原先半閉的雙眼，筆直地看著John，「我當然會這麼做，」他的聲音有點緊繃，「我有時還會好奇你是否會在你房間聽見我的聲音。」

 

身為多年的室友，在建立一定程度的友誼後，或許會在受到干擾時提醒對方，以他們的狀況來說，他確實偶爾會聽到，但Sherlock的說法另有所指，John再次吞口水並察覺其背後隱含的意義：這是否表示Sherlock偶爾也會聽到 ** _他的聲音_** ？他不能問，也不想知道，這是個人隱私，他不想多作討論，因此他保持中立的說：「我瞭解。」

 

Sherlock不想保持中立，「我通常會在床上做。」

 

「恩，」John試著不在心理上或外在上做出反應。Sherlock的房間在John正下方，他會不會在自慰時看著天花板想像John趴在他上方？John覺得臉有點熱。（想一些噁心的實驗吧，或者醫療消毒儀器那些無趣、無性的事物來冷卻，深呼吸。）

 

「我想給你看，」Sherlock保持擼動下身的動作坐回床沿，他將左腳跨上床尾，雙珠清晰可見。他的雙眼再次閉上併吞了口口水，發出一點呻吟聲。他充血的暗粉色欲望完全勃起，液體均勻的分佈在頂端，John再次吞下滿口的唾液。

 

Sherlock轉身躺在床上，右腳垂掛的床緣、左腳維持屈膝的姿勢，這使John對Sherlock打槍的動作一覽無遺。還真周到，John無奈地想。Sherlock的手越動越快，伴隨著頻繁的呻吟，「當我知道你在家時我會試著保持安靜，」他喘氣，「但如果你不在家，我有時只會輕喘，有時則會毫無顧忌地呻吟。」

 

John只是看著這猥褻的表演欲望便完全硬起，但他的視線離不開Sherlock。他知道不論男女，死盯著看對方自慰很不道德，並且他也無法真的相信Sherlock竟然讓他看這一切（難道他不怕如果他輸了賭注會羞愧至死嗎？）John想要摸自己硬挺的下體並把頭部流淌出的液體擦掉，但Sherlock會發現（他會嗎？他現在聽起來彷佛是忘了John也在這兒）。

 

這當然只是個假像，Sherlock突然停止呻吟並看著John，他的雙頰潮紅，直直地注視著John硬得發疼的勃起，但奇跡似的沒提到這部分，「我有時會把手指伸進去。」Sherlock粗喘著且聲音有點沙啞。

 

（喔天啊！）John瞬間閉上眼睛，Sherlock該不會真的要在他面前這麼做吧？

 

「張開眼睛，」Sherlock晃晃雙腳並站起再次接近John，開啟他衣櫃的某個抽屜，移開一個小瓶子，並將後方的東西秀給John看。「肛門潤滑劑，」John從來沒聽過任何人如此淫穢的說出醫學名詞。「你自己弄的時候會用這個嗎？」他說得好像只是單純好奇，但John聽得出來背後的暗喻。

 

John強迫自己在逃離Sherlock的眼神前先認真看著他。「通常都是，呃，乳液，或任何手邊的東西。」

 

「你需要試試這個，」Sherlock搖搖瓶子建議。「他非常的滑順，如果你哪天想要借，儘管跟我說。」

 

「謝了，」John簡略的說，「我會記在心裡。」

 

Sherlock從鼻腔發出輕笑，並往下看。「或者我可以現在讓你試試這個。」他故意刺激John的弱點：固執以及明顯的勃起。

 

「不，謝了，」John立即回應。「我很好。」

 

「你超硬，」Sherlock說，「你可以摸你自己，沒關係的。」

 

「我說了我很好。」John咬牙切齒的重複（他當然會在離開房間後馬上這麼做，他或許不會等到回到房間，或許直接在浴室再洗一次澡，但絕不會在這之前摸它，Sherlock也不能，這是規矩）。

 

Sherlock不顧自己的硬挺，跪在John面前。「不能摸的規則有包含用嘴嗎？」他抬起卷翹的睫毛看著John。

 

「當然！」John匆忙的警告。「你 ** _絕對_** 不能把它放進嘴裡！」

 

Sherlock平視John的下身好一段時間後說：「真可惜，」接著繼續看它。「它很棒，夠大卻不滑稽，粗細也剛好，看起來很漂亮。我很驚訝你以前竟然沒有提過你有這麼棒的陰莖。」正當John還在思考他到底 ** _該死的_** 要怎麼回復Sherlock，但Sherlock離他更近了。他將臉移到John的大腿內側，這距離相當接近John的下體，但卻沒有碰觸到，所以John不能抱怨。

 

Sherlock的氣息、舌頭、嘴唇遊移在那兒，還留下有點刺痛的齒痕，他不斷在John的左大腿內側重複這些動作，接著在右邊大腿重複一遍。他的手指在John腿後方撫摸，但Sherlock這次在John前方，舔過John的腹股溝、髖骨，最後舌尖停在臀部。

 

John實在太硬了，他怕如果Sherlock再不停止他會直接射在Sherlock臉上。「過多久了？」John絕望的問，試圖暫時不想到Sherlock，讓自己有個冷靜的空間。再一次，他不能怪Sherlock舔弄他下半身除的陰莖外的所有地方，因為是John立下的規則。

 

Sherlock突然冷不防地含住並吸吮John其中一顆陰囊。

 

John幾乎是大叫般的呻吟。「Sherlock!」他推了Sherlock的頭。「你犯規！你不能……」

 

Sherlock放開他並向後坐，看起來一臉疑惑。「這不是你的陰莖。」他好像真的很疑惑地說，但John覺得他只是個混蛋。

 

他有點生氣。「你該死的知道『老二』當然包含那兩顆！」

 

Sherlock抬起眉毛，只說了「對不住囉。」

 

「除此之外，」John抓緊時機逼問，「你又摸我了，我覺得我們今天的焦點應該是你。」

 

「噢，當然，我們還有23分。」

 

「你根本沒確認。」

 

「不需要，」Sherlock聳肩站起，看了手機一眼後轉向John的方向。「看到了沒？」

 

該死，他是對的。「恩。」John簡短的回復。

 

Sherlock向他狡猾的微笑，輕聲地說：「放輕鬆，John，大家都知道你不滿足，事實擺在眼前。」他的眼神再次看向John的胯下，讓John像初中生被發現一樣想遮掩，但是都已經這麼硬了，再遮也太遲。汗珠及前列腺液流到他的陰囊，他現在又濕又硬，並且恨透了Sherlock。

 

不理會John的不適，Sherlock回到床上，屈膝跪在床緣背對John。他的翹臀根本完美，該死。John看過它無數次，並常常希望自己能跟Sherlock臀部的弧線一樣棒。這就是男人會做的事，互相比較以辨別優劣地位，這很正常，並且他超想要有一對跟Sherlock一樣完美的屁股，即使是全裸，依然完美無瑕：富有肌肉、完美的弧形、並結實。好吧，他一直看著，是時候別看了。Sherlock透過肩膀向後看著John，「我要自己把手指插進去囉。」他說。

 

John清清喉嚨並試著聽起來不在乎。「請自便。」

 

「除非你想幫我。」Sherlock沒再看著John，他低下頭並用手轉開那個小瓶子，將手指沾滿潤滑油後丟掉瓶子。John腦中突然閃過他走到Sherlock後方並將手指伸入那未曾開拓、未曾被任何人佔有的窄穴的畫面，接著又回到現實。現在Sherlock沒看著他，他可以看別的地方，避開Sherlock並試著再次控制他不聽話的身體跟想法。

 

但Sherlock突然發出聲音使John好奇的看回去。

 

他又再次吞口水，Sherlock已經深入兩個指節並在裡面翻攪，且在他發出聲音時弓起背。他的另一隻手仍規律的摩擦著下身，慢慢的磨盡John的自製力：他絕望的將手移到下麵。他無法克制，他毫無預警的握物自己下身，但他不敢上下摩擦，他怕他會變成三秒俠。這已經完全超出他的控制，這真的太色情了：看著Sherlock用手指操自己。

 

「John，」Sherlock的聲音聽起來很痛苦。「過來，站在我身後。」

 

「為什麼？」John想知道，儘管在這麼硬的狀態下就算是移動幾步都很不舒服，John還是往前靠近Sherlock。

 

「我快射了，我想要你看，站在這邊看我。」Sherlock用左手肘撐起身體，並在他高潮時將手指抽出。

 

John站在床邊，正好在Sherlock身後，他的欲望流出大量的液體在Sherlock臀上，兩人都粗喘著，John驚恐的看著Sherlock，但Sherlock沒有什麼反應。「抱歉。」John就快高潮了，他害羞的緊盯著那些淌在Sherlock完美俏臀上的液體。

 

「你摸了嗎？」

 

John無法說謊，他 ** _正在_** 摸。「恩，」他承認，他真的太硬了，尤其是在他這麼靠近Sherlock並且逼近高潮時，『禁止觸摸』早就不是選項。（他現在甚至不能想 ** _高潮_** 這個詞，太危險了。）

 

「把你的手放在我屁股上。」Sherlock要求，儘管John的手一點也不想離開自己的老二，他還是照做了。Sherlock像貓咪伸懶腰一樣拉長上身，屁股朝著John的手掌移動，John現在站在Shelock的小腿中間，陰莖距Sherlock的臀瓣只有三吋之遙。現在要進去 ** _太_** 簡單了。

 

John看著Sherlock的臀部以及他的欲望，設法想一些跟插入無關的事情，他絕對不能去想，這就好像是每天的第一堂課，明明昏昏欲睡卻必須全神貫注的不讓自己睡著。Sherlock停止移動。「做吧，」Sherlock低吟，「你想得太大聲了，根本就是在尖叫，如果你想要，那就做吧。」

 

絕望感如煙霧般繚繞在John面前，他應該要問問還剩多久，或許時間已經到了，但就算已經到了……

 

他知道他輸了這場遊戲，那麼就乾脆做吧？現在他為何如此堅挺、為何接受這個糟糕的賭局、或他到底被誰吸引一點也不重要，他只知道他身上的每個毛孔、每根頭髮、每吋皮膚、及所有神經末梢都只想要深入Sherlock的身體並用他這輩子從沒有過的激情重重的操Sherlock。

 

「做吧。」Sherlock將屁股更往上推，碰到John的陰莖。

 

John聽見他自己發出了完全不像人聲的低吟，並在毫無預警的情況下（天啊，他到底變成什麼了？）用欲望一鼓作氣的深深刺穿Sherlock。他彷佛聽到兩人大聲呻吟，但他管不了那麼多，他的十指陷入Sherlock的臀瓣，用力的撞擊，簡直連命都不要了。John毫不留情地衝刺，這真的爽到快瘋了，他甚至覺得這樣的力道會讓自己斷成兩半。Sherlock比他上過的所有女人都還要緊，一個不小心就會引火自焚。

 

John不斷的撞擊著Sherlock，他覺得腦袋裡轟隆轟隆的叫，Sherlock的雙手在抽蓄、顫抖，他不斷的低吼並像鉗子般將John越夾越緊。Sherlock在高潮前將John深深含住約三、四次，John覺得快爆炸了，他的眼前閃過七彩的光芒。他知道他應該要拔出來，但他辦不到，他依舊 ** _用力地_** 深入Sherlock，並在高潮時頂到最裡面、用力地抓緊Sherlock，將精液全數射入Sherlock體內。高潮後的餘波使John久久無法移動，直到最後一灘愛液射出時仍意猶未盡，過了好一陣子John才終於有辦法抽出並攤倒在Sherlock身旁。John的下身還在抽蓄並流出液體，但他已經全身無力，這次高潮大概持續了整整五、六分鐘，John覺得他在這期間大概都沒呼吸，他現在有點恍惚、頭暈，只能稍微感覺到Sherlock也在他背後喘氣。

 

John漸漸回復意識，並清楚地回想起他剛剛做了什麼事。他不敢看Sherlock，但他問：「你還好嗎？這實在是……」

 

「難以置信，」Sherlock聽起來還在放空，「比我想像中棒太多了。」

 

這使John看著Sherlock，Sherlock雙眼緊閉、嘴唇微張，他肯定躺在剛才射出來的精液上了，但此時此刻他似乎無法思考任何事情。「你想過？」John的聲音還沒從高潮中回復。

 

Sherlock淺淺一笑，胸膛上下起伏。「每個人都會幻想，想像第一次的狀況。」

 

「而這就是你想要的？」John難以置信地問。「像這樣的事情發生？你想要被，呃，插入？」

 

Sherlock做了個聳肩的動作，他的依然閉著眼睛、呼吸急促。「都可以，我不確定。」

 

John將臉面回天花板，「我覺得我輸了，」他小聲地說。「我也不敢想像你會接受任何這次不算的理由，但確實還是 ** _有_** 理由，我的意思是說，你還是碰我了，而且……」

 

「而且你在看到我的裸體時硬了，看到我摸自己時更硬。我不知道如果結果一樣的話中間的刺激有什麼差別。」Sherlock聽起來一點也不在意這些。

 

John苦惱的試著找一些論點來支持自己，但在瞎想幾分鐘後放棄。「我從來沒想過跟男人。」他想要加上『或你』，但他現在確實對於Sherlock有特別的情愫，因為事實上他們才剛完成一場激烈的性愛，非常令人興奮。他不想要刻意傷到Sherlock的心，Sherlock還沒有打破規則、沒有摸他的下體，並且最後John不只是像昨晚那樣射精，而是過於堅硬還跟Sherlock ** _做愛_** 了，一場他絕不會後悔的完美性愛，這肯定會成為他 ** _接下來幾年_** 的自慰素材。他確實從沒在這方面想過Sherlock，但他不敢保證他未來要怎麼避開這些想法，木已成舟。

 

「我知道，」Sherlock遲疑了一會後說。他轉身坐起看John，那個將他的床弄得淩亂不堪的男人，若有所思的停頓，最後滑到床緣並起身。「我需要衝澡，」他走向衣櫃，「總共過了1小時又24分，公平起見，明天我們只剩36分鐘。」不等John回答，Sherlock便逕自走向浴室，房門半啟。

 

John也需要衝澡，但顯然的他需要等一陣子。現在需要他思考的東西太多了，他低頭看著那些水漬、完全滿足的老二，最後為他薄弱的意志力默哀。他承認他輸了，但他還有一次能試著證明他 ** _有辦法_** 控制自己。他會先試過所有的花招、在開始前先尻一槍，想想發黴的食物、柴契爾夫人、他的老病患腐壞潰爛的頭骨，任何能撐過第三、也是最後一輪的事情，賭上他的尊嚴。John歎氣，起身離開床並拿著衣服上樓等待淋浴。

 

***

 

隔天一切都變了。

 

今天是禮拜天，Lestrade一大早就焦急的打過來跟Sherlock求助最近發生的連環殺人案，兇手有先將人射死後再剝皮的噁心癖好。他們快八點才到蘇格蘭場，Lestrade給了他們兩杯無味的咖啡以及一迭他們截至目前為止所搜集到的資訊：前兩件命案的細節。在碎嘴Lestrade沒在第一件命案一發生就連絡後，Sherlock立刻要求去犯罪現場。他們在計程車內相當安靜，但沒有緊張的感覺，現在還很早，一切看起來都算正常，儘管John仍深深懷著他昨晚對Sherlock的情愫。他們是好朋友，但卻發生肉體關係，這不只是一個幻想，它確實改變了什麼。

 

在案發好幾天後才著手處理使案件的難度提高。他們跟Lestrade以及約莫八到九人的後勤小組蹲在南方公園泰唔士河旁的倉庫，雖然名義上來說他們不是衝鋒部隊，但他們蹲在Lestrade正後方，待Lestrade比出手勢後所有人員一鼓作氣地向前沖，到處槍林彈雨接著John驚訝的發現Sherlock正快速地沖過Lestrade的人員往另一個方向跑。John大喊他的名字並在後頭追，他看到了Sherlock幾秒前看到的景象：金屬絲繞成他們要埋伏逮捕的嫌疑犯Mark Davis的樣子，他知道當他們在跑的時候Davis已經逃跑，並利用引爆倉庫來分散注意力。Sherlock一定早就看穿他的意圖並做好完全的準備，John終於追上Sherlock，Davis突然停下腳步並轉頭開槍。

 

「Sherlock!」John大喊並奮力伸出手，在槍聲響起的同時 Sherlock拉住John一起臥倒，他們的距離是這麼近，John彷佛可以感覺到Sherlock的體溫，他本能的正面朝地倒下，只要再遲個兩秒就會成為Davis的槍下亡魂。

 

「John!!」是Sherlock的聲音，一個他從來沒有聽過的、瘋狂的聲音。他被差點打穿他腦袋的子彈嚇傻了，還好子彈只從他身側掠過，沒有大礙。同一時間，Lestrade已經逮捕Davis，並且其臉部面下。Sherlock幾乎是爬著往John的方向過去，蜷曲在John身旁。「John。」他再次迫切的呼喊John的名字。

 

John還在試著緩和呼吸，但已經可以說話了。「我沒事，Sherlock，我很好，他沒傷到我。」

 

Sherlock的表情驚恐，這是John截至目前為止見過Sherlock最情緒化的樣子，比他們被困在充滿炸彈的車廂內還緊張、比Sherlock開槍射殺Magnussen時還瘋狂。Sherlock的雙唇顫抖，雖然沒有碰John，但他的臉距離John大概只有一呎，雙眼緊緊凝視著他，看起來欲言又止。

 

「呃，Sherlock?」Lestrade輕咳吸引兩人的注意，他壓制著Davis，並用其中一隻膝蓋使他面部貼在地上，「你想要審問他嗎？」

 

Sherlock彷佛忘了這附近還有其他人般抽蓄了一下，他放下腳跟向後坐，看著Davis的眼神兇惡的幾乎能殺人。「 ** _你_** ，」他不屑的說，「算你幸運，如果你殺了John Waston，你不會活到現在。」他轉向看著Lestrade，「自己問他，John跟我要回家了。」

 

Lestrade看起來像是要把人殺死般，「蛤？Sherlock！」

 

「你已經抓到他了，你還想怎樣？」Sherlock反駁，「我對這個沒興趣，我們回家了。」

 

Lestrade看著John，John也只能聳聳肩，他也不知道Sherlock發生什麼事。「好，你們走吧，」Lestrade說，「確實是你帶我們到這裡，而且我們也逮賭他了，所以……謝了。」

 

Sherlock沒有回話，他站起，伸出手協助John站起，並低聲問：「你還好嗎？」

 

「恩，很好，真的。」

 

Sherlock放開他的手，不發一語的往馬路的方向走。John回頭看還將Davis壓制並一臉傻眼的Lestrade，Lestrade眼中的無奈透漏著『有什麼辦法，這就是Sherlock，沒有人能理解』的想法，John在Sherlock向Lestrade點頭離去後揮揮手表示贊同。

 

John追上雙手緊插在口袋中的Sherlock，Sherlock在十分鐘的路程中一句話也沒說，甚至在計程車上也一片死寂。

 

已經快晚上六點，在他們安靜的上樓時John思考著他們要吃什麼當晚餐，但Sherlock一進到屋內便直接進入房間、關上房門。John很疑惑，Sherlock已經很久沒這麼頑固了，雖然他以前很常這樣，但自從John離婚搬回來住後Sherlock變得比較敞開心胸，而不是像現在這樣封閉，即使Sherlock暴跳如雷，他也很明顯的生氣給大家看。John決定不吵Sherlock晚餐的事情，看看他的情緒會不會自己平復下來。John也不清楚如果他們還要繼續賭注，Sherlock有沒有在計畫第三場比賽；如果John已經在三場中輸了兩場，而且還是輸的一蹋糊塗，他還能誠實的說他對這沒興趣嗎？ ** _好吧，真心話時間，_** ** _Watson_** ** _，你的第二場比賽早就在他將舌頭伸到你屁股的時候就輸了，_** 或者更之前？在他第一次變硬的時候？或者更早之前，假設會使他變硬是因為他早就會對Sherlock產生反應？這太難了。他深深的在乎著Sherlock，而現在他則必須面對他過去從來沒有想過的關係以及潛在的興趣，他（他們）要怎麼避開這些？

 

John重重的坐在沙發上並發現他真的需要好好想想，昨天他被榨幹了，而且滿足的無法想任何事情，而今天他們忙了一整天。他昨天在沖澡時自慰並想著這件事，關於跟Sherlock做愛，以及在近期內他大概會在每次有需要時都想到這件事。事實上，即使到了隔天清晨，John依然無法否認這是他這輩子擁有過最令人興奮極難以忘懷的性經驗。並且，或許，在前一天也是。這如果是在Sherlock最沒有經驗的狀況下發生的，那持續下去肯定會越來越棒。

 

或者，能夠趨近完美：他們是最好的朋友，他們已經住在一起，知道對方所有壞習慣及煩人的習性，並且他們仍愛著對方，讓每天的生活都心跳加速。他一直稱之為好朋友，他不知道在自己提出這點前Sherlock是怎麼稱呼他的，或許現在應該更明顯，但其實John沒有特別去思考這些。或許他們一直都很明顯，從一小時前Sherlock驚恐看著他的表情，John開始能夠理解或許他對Sherlock的重要性遠比他以為的還要高，他想到那些Sherlock以友情為名為他做的種種、他們刻骨銘心的柏拉圖式愛情，但John卻從來沒有因為這些而不談戀愛，他是否在沒有思考過對Sherlock感受的狀況下結婚？只因為他一直假設Sherlock會保持一貫的風格。

 

（噢，該死。）

 

這代表什麼？他不知道。但他看到了所有的可能性，坐在被黑暗包圍的空間下，他可以承認他不識完全的排斥他們關係的發展性，或許他們有可能發展，甚至會發展得很好，或許他們可以就這樣……開始。（又或者他應該要閉嘴，用客觀的角度看待每個發展，順其自然。）

 

Sherlock開門出來，走過中廊並在客廳門前停下，看著John。有好一段時間，他不發一語，而後他問：「我們今晚還要繼續嗎？」

 

奇怪的是這反而讓John覺得很放鬆，John試著微笑並說：「什麼？噢，當然，如果在經過今天這一連串事情後你還想要的話，規定是36分。」

 

Sherlock在房間轉了幾圈：「一定要晚點嗎？」

 

「不必，」John說，「你是那個訂九點開始的人，事實上任何你喜歡的時間都可以，任何你……」

 

「現在。」Sherlock說，轉身回他房間。

 

John遲疑了一會兒，他本來打算要再洗一次澡、打個槍、讓自己心如止水，即使這些方法在前兩次一點用也沒有，但他還是想向Sherlock以及他自己證明他還是有足夠的自製力。然而，下午戲劇化的發展及Sherlock的沉靜讓他不想拒絕Sherlock，他起身走向Sherlock的房間。

 

Sherlock站在房間正中央，床依然靠在牆角，他只是站在那兒，看起來有點憂鬱。他在John進到房間並向他走去時不發一語地抬起頭。

 

雖然有點不自在，John依然給他一抹微笑。「嘿，呃…你想怎麼開始？」

 

Sherlock回神拿出他的手機，開始計時，這次的倒數從36分開始。他再次把手機放在櫃子上然後說：「我想要你幫我脫衣服。」

 

「好，」雖然不如他預期，但顯然比脫自己的衣服簡單多了。John從Sherlock合身的大依開始著手，他將鈕扣一顆顆解開並掛在椅子上，接著走回到Sherlock身邊繼續解開襯衫鈕扣。Sherlock深情地看著John，眼睛眨也不眨，John費盡心思忽視那炙熱的眼神，Sherlock今天的感覺跟之前不一樣，他們一向很習慣進入對方的私人空間，甚至過於靠近都不會產生火花，John可以想到很多這樣的狀況，但是他現在覺得他們之間充滿電流、被吸引、溫暖而舒服。

 

做愛確實改變了他們之間的化學反應，而且現在看起來這改變會是永久的。當他在外在及心理上都不斷地拒絕承認這樣的可能性、一直想著他們之間是柏拉圖式的感情，那是因為他們之前存在很大的困難點使John無法好好思考，那就是John一直都有女人，而Sherlock一直很帥氣的待在他該待的位置上。

 

潘朵拉之盒已經被打開，有些事情已成現實，現在一切都不一樣了，所有的感覺也都與以前不同。一杯他們不小心都喝過的茶只是一杯茶、他們在走廊或計程車或犯案現場無意的肢體接觸就是一般的接觸，現在一切都變了。

 

他將襯衫脫下披在大衣上方，當他回到Sherlock的身旁，Sherlock明顯沒耐性的飛速將John的針織衫上拉脫去並丟在椅子上，「我的褲子，」Sherlock解開John的牛仔褲，「還有將你的襪子脫掉。」

 

John彎下身脫襪子，但既然他們已經那麼熟了，他乾脆直接用腳踩掉襪子踢往椅子的方向，他接著將Sherlock的褲子及自己的牛仔褲同時脫去，Sherlock一如往常的赤腳。John猶豫了一下，旋即脫下底褲，反正這遲早會發生，而且他想到他們今天的時間比較短。（他們當然可以忽視時間限制，但這畢竟是Sherlock的實驗。）「好了。」John等待Sherlock進一步動作。

 

Sherlock動也不動的看著John的胸前好一會兒，John無法克制地想到他方才在客廳時沮喪的心情，他不知道該怎麼形容。 ** _嘿，不要擔心，兄弟，只要盡情享受我們小小的詭異性愛遊戲，你就會覺得舒服了！_** 或許不會，所以John等待Sherlock的行動。

 

Sherlock身體微微前傾，將手放在John臀上並舔著他左邊的乳尖。（永遠是左邊先開始，他已經推理出左乳比右乳敏感了嗎？肯定是，Sherlock彷佛天生比John更瞭解自己的身體。）John身體輕顫，他的乳頭在Sherlock的舔舐下變硬，他的下體也早就勃起，他默默地承認這是無法避免的，只是時間的早晚，前兩晚的反應已經明確的告訴他。

 

Sherlock的舌頭正在John的胸部上按摩，John忍不住顫抖，接著Sherlock的雙唇跟著加入戰局，稍緊的抿住，事實上Sherlock正在親它。他在那兒遊移，細碎的吻佈滿整個左胸，接著移到右方及John的鎖骨，持續執拗的親吻。

 

Sherlock的嘴移到John的喉嚨並雙手環住他的背，將兩人的身體貼緊，John可以感覺到Sherlock的勃起，他的嘴、他的身體、任何接觸到Sherlock的地方都變得異常的燥熱，這不只是肢體上的感覺，他可以感覺『 ** _Sherlock_** 』靠近他，不只是身體，而是整個存在、完整的他。這種感覺就像是被迷藥環繞，他的手抓住Sherlock的手臂以保持平衡，他們的臉好接近，Sherlock正在吸吮他的頸部，他將John拉開至可以清楚看到John雙眼的距離觀察片刻，那一秒感覺就像是整個世界都在他們之間旋轉，接著Sherlock親吻John。

 

John雙腿癱軟，Sherlock一手搭著他的肩膀、另一隻手環過他的背後停在肋骨抱住他，但John真正注意到的是Sherlock入侵口腔的舌尖。並非為了實驗或是短暫的接觸，他們毫不克制的舌吻，John可以嘗到Sherlock傾出的感情，以及儘管有身高差仍緊緊貼著John的下體。這已經不是一個賭注或證明、非關任何實驗的參數，這是熱情及欲望，而John已經迷失其中，他覺得身心舒暢，就像終於跨越了一條他從來不知道能夠穿越的界線，他詭異的感到放鬆，讓他幾乎快哭出來。他們一而再而三的親吻，兩人氣息慍亂而感情飽滿，John伸手將Sherlock抱緊，Sherlock的雙手在John背後遊移，手指滑進John的臀部及發間，手指略微用力的陷入John的皮膚並將其的頭部向自己方向推，John知道Sherlock也沉醉其中。John的雙手放在Sherlock的屁股上，一些緊箍在心裡的枷鎖終於不再反抗Sherlock的存在、解開歡迎他的進駐，為何John一直沒有發現Sherlock的感情？他為什麼要一直抗拒這些可能性？自責感緊緊揪著他，但現在還不算太晚，他們還是有了結果。

 

John被響起的鬧鈴嚇到。（他不知道36分鐘過這麼快。）

 

Sherlock放開John，他看起來跟John一樣震驚。他舔了舔嘴唇，一反常態的緊張。「John，」他的心仍在劇烈跳動，但他似乎不知道怎麼結束這一切，他看起來幾近膽卻，就像是John準備開始訓斥他一樣。

 

「等我一下，」John也放開Sherlock並走到手機旁關掉鬧鈴，將手機面向下，接著回到Sherlock身旁。「我們到哪了？」

 

如果John以為Sherlock會直接繼續他們剛才的事情，那他顯然錯了。「John，」Sherlock似乎被惹火，因為John在裝傻。「時間到了，你不需要再繼續這麼做。」

 

（需要？）John眨眨眼，Sherlock真的忽略了這些嗎：其實John不只是單純的在做實驗的事？（他難道沒發現他們兩個之間產生的情愫？）「Sherlock，」他不知道他能不能夠鼓起勇氣跟Sherlock說完這段話，但他知道他必須說，「我不只是……讓你這麼做，我也想要，我承認我輸了賭注，顛覆我過去的想法，顯然的我確實想要跟你做愛，我們現在可以繼續剛才的事嗎？」

 

Sherlock雙手交叉抱胸，「時間到了，我不想再玩這個遊戲，我們可以結束。」即使Sherlock的下身依然腫脹、胸口依然泛紅，他卻很堅持。

 

John晃晃手，「現在誰才是傻子？」他粗聲問，用力的抓住Sherlock的手臂。「對你來說這只是一個比賽嗎？」

 

Sherlock眼神飄開。「不。」他的聲音輕的像是羞於承認。

 

John覺得他依然不瞭解Sherlock的意思。「對我來說也不是，」他將Sherlock的手解開並站到其間，但Sherlock只是將雙手垂放在兩側，沒有碰John。「我承認我是個傻子，你是對的，我確實想要你，我說了，我想要。」

 

Sherlock瞇起雙眼看著他，「你想要跟我做愛？」

 

「我想這就是我的重點，是的。」

 

Sherlock搖搖頭，將手放在John的肩膀，「你只是因為單身所以將目標轉移到身旁，我的實驗只證明你會跟任何挑逗你的人做愛而已，這是你自己說的。」

 

John皺眉，即使Sherlock是對的，他確實曾經說過這些，但他不知道該先從哪一部分開始反駁。

 

「而且，」Sherlock再次避開他的眼睛，「我不想要。」

 

John終於瞭解了，Sherlock對他的感情是認真的，早在Sherlock第一次要求打賭時，他就已經遠比John想的還要認真。「不是這樣的，真的不是，我知道這樣的轉變有點突然，對我來說也是，但當你吻我的時候……」

 

Sherlock的視線轉回John身上，「嗯？」

 

「就是……我的意思是說，我也在想這件事，但是……恩，那時我瞭解了。」

 

「瞭解什麼？」Sherlock追問。

 

John眼睛半閉。「再親我一次我就告訴你。」

 

這次Sherlock毫無遲疑的照著John的要求做，他令人心跳的唇再次覆上John、手臂像大衣衣襬包緊John，兩人的身體、下體、腹部、大腿、胸膛都再次貼緊，現在John就像回到家鄉一樣自在。熱度在短短幾秒鐘內升高，John放任自己的身體磨擦Sherlock，Sherlock在John口中輕喘，依依不捨的分開。「John，我……你確定嗎？」

 

「我看起來不像嗎？」John的雙眼依然緊閉，牢牢將唇貼在Sherlock上。

 

「我不知道，」Sherlock再次將臉靠近John，但卻在雙唇觸碰的前一刻停下。「我第一晚做的事情……我能再做一次嗎？」

 

John忍不住低吟，「Oh God, yes.」他帶領Sherlock的手來到他腫脹發疼的勃起，「並且你可以碰任何你想碰的地方。」

 

Sherlock看著John的陰莖在自己手中，大聲的呼了口氣，「這跟我想像中完全一樣。」他的雙手保持抓著John下體的姿勢，迷亂的看著John，往前再次親吻。

 

這感覺太棒了，Sherlock的大掌幾乎能夠同時包覆住全部，John試著不要把Sherlock肺部中的所有氧氣吸光，他的手無意識的移到Sherlock的下體，完全沒有應有的詭異感，非常自然，Sherlock的陰莖已經雄偉而硬挺，John發現他其實滿喜歡摸它。Sherlock的身體在John的擁抱下有點僵硬，並在John碰他的下身時發出喉音，他更加深入的親吻John，過於強烈的欲望使兩人深陷其中。John將嘴唇抽離Sherlock，「Bed, now.」Sherlock發出同意的聲音，他們前後走向床，而後倒在床上四肢交錯。

 

Sherlock在他上方向下移，John從來沒被一個比他高大這麼多的人壓住，但這是Sherlock，一個他瞭解且信任的人（難以置信，但他確實這麼想）並且如此契合。Sherlock的吻沿著John的胸腹下移，接著滑到John的陰莖，不多說廢話，Sherlock像汲取氧氣般一口氣含住吸吮，就像這是唯一讓他存活的東西，Sherlock手舌並用的觸摸他、探索他。John在Sherlock身下扭動身體呻吟，試著不射在Sherlock嘴哩，他原本就逼近高潮，但他還不想射，Sherlock答應他要在做一次那難以形容的、美妙的事情並且他深深渴望著，在他還未提醒Sherlock之前，Sherlock先行將John的欲望從嘴中滑出並說：「轉過去。」

 

John這輩子從來沒有這麼急促的執行命令，Sherlock讓John屈膝面床、臀部袒露在空氣中，接著Sherlock用雙手揉捏他的臀部並將臉埋入。John聽見自己發出最放蕩、最色情的呻吟，但他完全無法忍住，這感覺太棒了，他彷佛要燒起來。Sherlock的舌頭異常的熟練並完全放肆地舔吻戳刺著John，他的嘴唇極盡可能用最淫穢的方式親吻著穴口，使John毫無保留的趴在毯子上低吟。Sherlock將頭上移、身體前傾，嘴唇靠近John的耳後親吻他的頸背，並持續的摩擦他的後穴。一根手指伸入，John無助的呻吟，接著第二根，這比John自己做的時候好上一百倍。Sherlock只是用手指操他他便全身過於刺激而顫抖，比任何東西都還硬的欲望不斷流淌出液體在毯子上。

 

「我想幹你。」Sherlock低沉的在John耳邊說，像煙霧繚繞又像甜美的蜜，伴隨著陣陣愛語。

 

在如此興奮的狀態下John幾乎無法聽到Sherlock的承諾，他再開口前就先行點頭，「Yes – oh God, _please_.」

 

Sherlock就在等這一刻，他將手指抽出並將下身抵在John的後穴，他比John昨天做的還要溫柔很多的慢慢推入，緩慢而熟練，John完全不知道Sherlock有沒有塗潤滑劑，但他覺得Sherlock肯定在自己渴求他神乎其技的雙唇時早就先做好準備。Sherlock的陰莖很粗，John可以感覺到它漸漸地深入，雖然被撐開但同時完全的滿足。Sherlock在完全沒入後暫停不動，依然保持著前傾的姿勢用忍耐的聲音問：「還好嗎？」

 

「從來沒更好過，」John誠實的回答，他舒服得幾乎無法將整句話清楚的說出。

 

John可以聽到Sherlock在笑，「我也是。」這是他們說的最後一句話。Sherlock開始在John體內移動，兩人雙雙沉浸在性愛的快感中，Sherlock先是慢慢地移動讓John適應，接著漸漸加速、越來越快。John可以感覺到Sherlock的大腿在他後方撞擊，Sherlock一手固定John的腰肢、一手握住他的欲望前後移動，John幾乎無法承受刺激，任由Sherlock溫暖而堅硬的下體在John體內跳動，撞擊最深處。John覺得這已經超越性，昨天他們只是做愛、只有肉體上的愉悅，今天則充滿愛情。

 

Sherlock持續撞擊John的前列腺，過於刺激的快感使John逼近高潮。他近乎乞求的大聲粗喘，接著高潮如浪般襲來，一陣陣射出的愛液將Sherlock的手指及底下的毯子濡濕。高潮仍持續著，John可以感覺Sherlock也失控並發現其實Sherlock一直忍著想跟John一起高潮，現在Sherlock也到了，他全力在John體內衝刺並發出野獸般失去控制的低吼，使得John又擠出了幾滴精華。Sherlock癱倒在John身上喘氣，好一陣子才有辦法從他身上移開。Sherlock仍在他體內，高潮後的餘韻使他的陰莖在John內部持續抽蓄。

 

當John終於有辦法說話，他說：「這是最……我一直在想，但這真的是我這輩子最棒的經驗。」

 

Sherlock緊緊將John抱在胸口，用鼻子撥弄John的耳廓。「真的？」

 

「絕對是。」

 

「你昨晚也這麼覺得？還有前晚？」

 

「確實，」John承認，「我試著解釋這不是真的，但它確實是事實。」

 

「但今晚是最棒的？」Sherlock強調。

 

John盡力的將頭向後轉讓Sherlock看到他的笑容。「肯定是，」John的手指撥弄著Sherlock環在他胸前的手掌，「而且我從來沒有這麼開心能證明我自己是錯的。」

 

John感覺到Sherlock正在愛撫他的後頸，「你應該已經習慣了。」Sherlock開玩笑地說。

 

「喂，我們現在 ** _這樣_** 並不代表你可以超過。」

 

Sherlock在John耳邊咯咯的笑，「我覺得像以前依樣就好，你應該比較喜歡那樣。」

 

「顯然我才剛發現我喜歡什麼，」John挖苦的說，他的肚子突然咕嚕咕嚕叫，提醒他現在才晚上七點。「我們還沒吃晚餐。」

 

Sherlock親吻John的肩胛骨，「我做（愛）過了。」

 

John燦笑，接著移動讓Sherlock滑出體內。噢，他明天早上應該會有點痛，但他並不介意，他轉身面向Sherlock，「跟你說，我要洗個戰鬥澡，然後我們出去吃飯。約會。回來後再來一發。」

 

Sherlock思考了一會兒，「我們不能叫外送在床上吃嗎？」

 

「不，」即使聽起來很吸引人，John仍堅定地否決。（明天。）「約會，正餐。」

 

Sherlock朝他眨眨眼，感覺像是要否決他，但他沒有，「然後我們會再回到床上？」

 

John傻傻的咧嘴笑著釋放他所緊繃的肌肉，「Yes. Promise.」他斜靠深吻Sherlock一陣子，當他將嘴唇收回，Sherlock的雙眼閃爍著光芒。

 

「成交。」

 

John翻身離開床去浴室，走到門口時停住回頭警告，「順帶一提，我希望你在我出來的時候已經穿好衣服準備出門。」

 

Sherlock迅速的著裝，揮揮手催促John，「快點，」


End file.
